The present invention relates broadly to power circuit testing devices, and in particular to a fuse circuit safety tester apparatus.
In the prior art, the wiring of fuse receptacles is checked by having the equipment disconnected from the power source. A ohm meter is then used to measure the continuity between the high side of the power cord and the back of the fuse holder, and also to make sure that there is no continuity to the front of the fuse holder or to ground. A continuity check is made from the low side of the power cord to the front of the fuse holder. Care is taken to insure that there is no continuity to the rear of the fuse holder and to chassis ground. Finally, a check is made for continuity between the ground connector on the power cord and chassis ground. The time consumed and the chance for error is far greater than the check should require. The time which is required for this check can exceed five minutes. The present fuse circuit safety test apparatus provides a highly accurate and efficient testing device which eliminates the prior art insufficiencies.